User blog:FlyWithBrokenWings/Stuff I hate/Pet Peeves/This is gonna be somewhat long so hold on tight sugartits JK
STUFF I HATE/THINGS THAT JUST ERK ME LATELY DONT TAKE OFFENCE TO ANY OF THIS PLEASE AND NO I AM NOT MAD, I JUST FEEL LIKE TYPIN ABOUT STUFF THAT BOTHERS ME. *slow...ass...drivers! I hate sitting behind the wheel, eager as shit to get where the hell I am goin, and I have to sit behind Shirley and George's old asses. *People who blare, no BLAST their music in their car, like you know when you at a stoplight, like a looonnngggg stoplight and the car beside is blasting their music. Especially when like the bass is all the way up and like one speaker is already blown out and it just sounds like shit. So your just sittin there grippin the steering wheel wantin to get out of the car, get into their car, and rip their fuckin radio system out. and drive off. *I hate fuckin big ass spiders, like them ones that you hear about people gettin killed by or something. I can deal with Daddy Long Legs, but I cant deal with no mama big ass terantula, whatever the hell they are called. *when people ask really obvious questions. This bitch was textin on her phone and then she looked up at me like "what time is it?" I swear I wanted to slap her ass into next month for askin me that. *I hate musicals, like who sings in conversation? like someone be in a fight and this Mary Poppins bitch gonna be like "BRING IT BITTTCCCCHHHHHH" on a high note. *I hate when thinngs are like mix and matched, like jelly without peanut butter, chees without the crackers, cereal without milk, shit like that.you get what im saying? *I hate when people take dumps in the stall next to me in a public restroom. *I hate the way Arnold Schwarzeneger (i dont how to spell his name) sounds when he talks. It sounds like someone with a mouth full of hot food. *The Jersey Shore, in my opinion, them bitches look like hot ass messes, and Snooki looks like one of those troll dolls. *the color orange *Cocky guys *Guys who brag about their dicks being huge and shit, cuz you know them guys are the ones with shrimp dicks. *Assholes, both literally and figuratively *I hate when people blow out candles on a cake and get spit all over, like seriously. Think about it, it's Sally Sue's 5th Brithday and her dumbass parents decide to get her some damn trick candles, and obviously the little girl aint gonna know that they wont go so just keeps on blowing and spitting everywhere, while the parents just sit back for five minutes filming and taking pictures. Next thing you know, cake is ruined and now we have to pretend that we are happy eating this drool covered cake. *I hate when ever someone is in a fight there is always that one bitch who talks fast as fuck, and your not really sure what she is saying is a good insult or not. how the fuck am I supposed understand "motherfuckinpussytwatsuckindicklookinassbitchwithapeniskissmywhiteass." seriously calm the fuck down. *I cannot stand when skinny girls complain that they are fat, I can understand if you have like Body Dismorphia or Bulimia or something along the lines of that, but its the bitches who are like "Oh my God I just ate a cracker today and I look like a fat ass" *turns head* like she expecting you to say that she isnt fat, just doin that shit so she can fish for compliments. *I hate when people say that all gays are going to hell; welll. If ALL gays and bisexuals, transgenders, etc. are going to hell, then hell is gonna be one fun ass place to be! We gonna have gay pride down in that bitch, wavin the rainbow flag, back talkin to the devil and shit. So therefore hell would be the shit, we'll make it a fuckin wonderful place to be. Cuz you know us gays and bis know how to have fun and throw a great ass party. just sayin.. *I do not like when big people sit on little chairs, you know your not gonna fit so why do it? and plus it just instantly makes me picture them on a small toilet *shudder* ewewewewewwwww. *I hate it when people cant take a joke. *I hate when people send me one word texts, that shit is so annoying. If I just texted a paragraph to you, you better have something more to say than lol. JK to mmost of the stuff I said, but seriously some of that stuff will erk me. dont take any offence to this. I just felt like talkin about it cuz Im bored and I aint got shit else to do at the moment. Anyways, tell me what your pet peeves and the things that you hate are. if ya want. Category:Blog posts